


outside looking in

by WattStalf



Series: the outsider [4]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternature Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, its an AU of my own fic continuity my god, smut in later chapters, they make it official, this fic is a fucking mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:44:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8464066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Egor realizes that he's in too deep.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, basically, this splinters off from my Medical Malpractice series, where Egor actually pursues his feelings for Shingen and Emilia and things progress from there. Yeah sorry this is a huge fucking mess

Egor keeps falling into encounters with the two of them, and he keeps falling deeper and deeper into whatever it is that he's feeling. Which, he knows exactly what it is that he's feeling, but he's been able to get away with denying it or ignoring it for so long. He knows that he's fallen for both of them- for _both_ of them, damn it- and he knows that that is why he's helpless when one of them calls him and asks if he'd like to come over for the evening.

The thing is, the attachment was always there, he just never noticed before everything changed. It had been easier to not notice it back then, when Shingen had just been one of his few friends and Emilia had been Shingen's lovely girlfriend and then wife. They had been friends, and he had been fond of them, but he had never realized just how attached to them he was until their dynamic had shifted.

Emilia had wanted a threesome, and Shingen never denied his wife, or at least that was what he'd said when he had approached Egor. Of course, once he had agreed to go along with it, it had become apparent that Shingen was just as into this as she was, and Egor was surprised to find that he loved every second of it. He loved being with them and being a part of what they had, even if he was nothing but an outsider, given a brief chance to look in on their relationship.

_Their_ relationship, he reminds himself. It isn't something he's truly a part of, and they're a married couple. They're in love with each other, genuinely in love, and there's nothing that can be done about that and nothing he would want to do about that. He's happy that they found each other and can be so happily married, and so, he doesn't think he should wonder where  _his_ place is in all of that, when it's quite clear that he doesn't have one. There shouldn't be any question of that, but he's asked it to himself so many times before he catches himself.

Egor really doesn't know how he's let himself fall in love with anyone, much less two people, and much less two people who happen to be married to each other. It seems like the most disastrous course of action, and the fact that he gets to be so close to them sometimes really only makes it worse. He's been doomed from the start, and he realizes this.

The thing is, he prefers to keep his distance from people, because that just comes with the job. Allowing himself to form a sort of partnership with Nebula, allowing them to be able to contact him more freely, was only the beginning of his problems. Shingen had been impossible to shake, and a friendship had formed until he was able to contact Egor personally, and not just through work. He didn't need a close friend like that, and still he hadn't been able to shake the man and he hadn't wanted to.

It wasn't long later that he met Emilia, and the two were so happy together that it stung a little bit, and he attributed that to the fact that he did not have anyone like that in his life. He had never felt lonely because of that before, but he convinced himself that that was all it was, and the closer he got to the two of them, the worse the feeling became, and still, he could ignore it.

Intimacy changes things, however, and sleeping with the both of them, getting close enough to see what it was like with them, made his feelings obvious. He knows now that he loves them both, that he's been in love with Shingen for much too long and that he's been in love with Emilia since not long after meeting her. It's quite the disaster, but he's in too deep to prevent it now, and he isn't sure where to go from here.

When they invite him over, Egor always goes if he has the time, and always has such a great time. He thinks that he would enjoy himself just as much even if they just spent the night in together, and he catches himself wondering what it would be like to have dinner with the two of them. They're some of the most interesting people he knows, which is really saying something, and they're always surprising him and keeping him entertained.

One day, when he arrives, he finds both of them wearing gas masks, and Emilia has her hair slicked back in a similar style to her husband's, with a suit on under her lab coat, the pants hanging loose on her and the buttons of the shirt straining against her breasts. Shingen, meanwhile, does not have his hair styled, and he's wearing one of Emilia's shirts and, surprisingly, a skirt. They both laugh and ask if he can guess which of them is which.

This is just another one of their little games, like the way they want to tie each other up or fake medical examinations, and they've been allowing him to participate in the kinkier side of their relationship more frequently. He smiles, holding back a laugh at the obviousness of their outfits, and says, “Am I supposed to pretend I can't already tell?”

“You're no fun,” Shingen protests.

“No fun at all!” Emilia agrees, but she's giggling and he can imagine her face beneath the mask. He doesn't think he's ever seen her wear it before, or at least, he hasn't when they were alone like this. She's a beautiful woman, but he rather likes her in the mask. Something about it makes the two of them look closer, and that excites him. On the other hand, it also makes him feel even more separate from them, and reminds him that he's nothing but an outsider.

They do a bit of role play that night, and it's so silly that he finds himself cracking smiles left and right, and then he's tasked with undressing both of them and pretending to be surprised when the masks come off to reveal their faces. And then he fucks Shingen while Shingen eats Emilia out, and then he fucks Emilia while they give Shingen a chance to rest, and then the two of them go at each other and he has the privilege of watching.

He knows that _this_ is just a further reminder that he's an outsider looking in at them, but they are so beautiful together that he can't even bring himself to worry about that while he watches. They are beautiful and he loves them both, and he knows that he's gotten himself into one hell of a mess with this, and he knows that this has to end eventually, but as long as they're right in front of them, he doesn't know how he's going to be able to end it.

He's somehow found a way to fall in love with the most inconvenient people, with a married couple, with the happiest couple he's ever known. Egor knows that he's just an outsider and that he's in too deep, but he doesn't know how he's going to get out.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vague smutty bits in this chapter but nothing over the top

His time apart from them is not much better than his time with them, because it is during that time that Egor allows himself to miss the couple, even knowing that that isn't something he should be doing. He thinks that time away from them should do him good, should give him a chance to clear his head and remind himself that he doesn't actually love them, that there's no way there's really anything between them. But he's not an idiot, or maybe he is and that's the problem, and he can't force himself to believe his own lies.

He hasn't felt like himself in a long time, he realizes. Falling for them has fucked with him in some way, and he feels off in a way he can't quite describe, but being away from them does not cause the feeling to fade at all. If anything, missing them just drives the point home that he is in far too deep and that there's no way out for him. The only possible solution he can think of is not seeing them at all, but every time he has the chance to see them, he talks himself out of avoiding them and falls right back into the same trap.

And then there is the time when he's in town, and he knows that he has the time to meet up with them, and he isn't sure that Shingen is aware of this. It's the perfect chance to ignore his feelings and not spend his free time fucking them, but he barely lasts any time at all before he gives into temptation, dialing Shingen's personal phone number.

“Well, well, it's not like you to call first,” the doctor says.

“I'm in town,” replies Egor. “I'm going to have some free time. I just thought I would give you a call, since I have the chance.” He doesn't say anything about making plans or his intentions, but it's pretty obvious that that is why he's called, and Shingen picks up on that right away.

“It's _really_ not like you to be so forward,” he teases. “So, you'd like to come over one night, then?”

“If our schedules match up.” Egor is always surprised with how nonchalant he is able to behave, despite his confusing emotions. He could go on like this forever, and they might never suspect his true feelings.

Of course, their schedules do match up and, of course, Shingen informs him that Emilia is delighted to hear that he'll be visiting them, and then they hang up and Egor sighs to himself. What on earth is his thinking? It's one thing to respond positively to their calls, but it's another thing entirely to be the one doing the calling. He's just setting himself up for failure at this point, and yet he has every intention of going through with this once again.

The problem with the two of them is that they're positively addictive, and now that he's let himself have a taste, he can't go without, no matter how much he wishes that he could.

~X~

Sometimes Shingen greets him without the mask and sometimes with it, and Egor doesn't know what it says about him that he isn't sure if he has a preference between the two. Shingen is surprisingly handsome without it, so much so that it's no wonder Egor was forced to stop ignoring his crush, but with it, he's familiar, and so, when he opens the door and has it on, Egor doesn't mind. Besides, there's no guarantee that he'll keep it on for the rest of the night.

As it is, tonight they start with him knelt in front of Shingen, who sits on the edge of their bed, and blowing him, while Emilia has crawled down and maneuvered herself so that she can blow Egor. The two of them are always so keen on “experimenting”, always coming up with different positions they want to try and occasionally letting Egor in on their more eccentric kinks. Tonight, things are fairly simple, but he is enjoying himself enough like this and moans around Shingen.

Emilia knows what she's doing in this department better than he does, but it's hard to focus and emulate what she does when he's already overcome with pleasure from it. But, judging from the way Shingen grabs at the back of his head and lets out muffled moans, he can't be doing too poorly. Once, he would have laughed at the idea of doing something like this with anyone, but now...

It isn't often anymore that Shingen outlasts him, but tonight is an exception, and he pulls back enough to warn Emilia before he comes. He wants to take a moment to relax into it, but he tries to get himself back on track so that he can finish Shingen off. Egor tries to regain his focus now that he's had his own fun, and bobs his head the way Emilia did, and presses his tongue the way Emilia did, hoping that the tactics she used for him are the same she uses for Shingen.

The other man raises his hips, giving shallow thrusts into Egor's mouth, and he knows that he must have him close now. Just a little bit more, and he'll be there, and Emilia is waiting so patiently and so eagerly for her turn that that should be motivation enough for her husband. And so Shingen tugs hard on Egor's hair, hard enough that it honestly hurts, and he pulls back to let Shingen come, finishing himself quickly with his hand.

For a moment, the doctor is silent, taking long, deep breaths, but then he reaches to push his mask onto the top of his head. His face is flushed, and there's a content smile as he says, “Now, then, Egor, I think it's time we pay my lovely wife back. Don't you think so?”

“Of course,” he replies, and she squeals in delight, her excitement contagious.

They rearrange themselves according to Shingen's directions, with Egor sitting on the bed, holding Emilia in his lap with her legs spread, and Shingen kneeling between them. While her husband buries his tongue within her, Egor cups one of her breasts in his hand, and pinches at the nipple of the other. She leans back onto him, whimpering, with the most beautiful look on her face. He takes the other nipple between his fingers, toying with both of them, working with the other man to bring her to orgasm.

They make quick work of her, but she usually doesn't take much, especially when they're both pleasuring her, and once she's able to relax, the three of them rest together while waiting for a second round. He's unsure of what that will entail, but with them, it's impossible to predict. The only thing he's sure of is that it will be a long night, and that if they offer to let him sleep there, he will take them up on the offer, even though Emilia kicks in her sleep and their bed is a little bit too short for him.

He'll sleep with them and feel comfortable with them, and it won't be until he wakes up in the morning that he'll come to his senses and remember that this is a bad idea. In the mean time, he'll sleep with them and sleep better than he usually does and feel more comfortable in their bed than anywhere else, because he's in too deep. He _knows_ this, and he keeps coming back for more, but he knows that he can't let this go on for much longer.

No matter what, he has to do something to put an end to this.

 


	3. Chapter 3

If he continues to dance around the issue, then he knows that nothing will change, and that is why Egor decides to tell them how he feels about them, and break it off. He decides that he has to tell them of his feelings, rather than just breaking things off alone, because they deserve his honesty, and because it would be much easier to return to them, should they try to tempt him, without the humiliation of his confession following him around.

And, of course, if they have any decency, they won't try to tempt him at all, once they know of his feelings.

He knows that, from all perspectives, this is the right thing to do, and, of course, it's the hardest option as well. That's how it always goes with doing the right thing, he knows, and as much as he wants to offer himself a way out, he can't. The next time he sees them in person, he won't let himself get sucked back in, and he will put in an end to this madness.

Fortunately or unfortunately, and he can't decide which, he is kept so busy with work that there's no opportunity for him to arrange a meeting with them, and no chance for them to ask him to come visit. The time apart is just more time in which they don't know the truth and he's still technically trapped, but during that time, he tries to fortify himself, reminding himself that he's doing the right thing by putting an end to the arrangement that is not, and will never be, a real relationship.

There isn't anything between the three of them; at least, there isn't anything real, and his feelings aren't as important as he may think they are. They'll always be unrequited, and he'll be able to move on from them eventually, no matter how difficult it may seem now. He's smart enough to understand that, and he can deal with his feelings and do away with them, and move on as if this never happened. Falling for Shingen and Emilia was a mistake, but it isn't one that he has to suffer from forever.

Besides, he thinks, he's no good for a relationship anyway. He'll always be in and out, always away for work, and that's why he's still single. If he's been single for this long, if he's done things on his own for this long, then he can carry on like that with no problem. He doesn't _really_ have anything with them, anyway, and this isn't a real breakup. Once it's over, everything will be better for everyone involved.

Things become easier on him when he finds out that they've both been transferred to Japan. It's rare that he does any work there, and now, whenever he's in America, he doesn't think about what the distance between them is and if he could have squeezed in a visit if he had done things just a little bit differently. Now, they're far enough away that he wonders if he can just let this all fade away and never worry about speaking to them again at all, but of course, even if that weren't the most selfish option, it's also completely impossible.

Shingen still works for the only company able to contact him freely, after all, and Shingen is still one of the only people who knows him well enough to contact him freely _outside_ of work. It's really only a matter of time before he gets a call from Shingen, not as a friend, but as an employer, because there's a job for him to get done in Japan. This isn't something he can turn down, not even for fear of being faced with Shingen; in fact, this is exactly what he needs. This is his chance to break things off.

“We want to see you when you're in town,” says Shingen. “There'll be plenty of time once the job is done.”

~X~

When Egor meets with Shingen to discuss the details, they're able to talk as normal, as they've always been able to since the unusual arrangement began. His work seems simple enough, but, of course, it isn't, and he ends up nearly dead, with a new face, roped into side job, and briefly attached to a young set of twins, before he actually has the chance to go see the Kishitanis.

He steels himself before meeting up with them at a hotel; he had tried to tell them that wasn't the appropriate location for what he had in mind, but Shingen had said something about not having anywhere else to go at the moment. Egor isn't sure he wants to know the details behind that, and goes along with it, telling himself again and again that this has to be the end of things as he makes his way down the hall.

Emilia opens the door for him, grinning up at him in a way that makes him want to beg her not to look at him for the rest of their conversation. It's going to be too hard on him, with her smiling like that, but he doesn't say that out loud. Instead, he simply smiles politely and follows her in the room, where Shingen is waiting for him.

“You said you had something you wanted to talk about,” he says. “That's a first, at least where _these_ meetings are concerned, so it must be serious. What's on your mind, Egor?”

He knows that he should be grateful that they didn't jump him immediately, and instead are giving him a chance to speak his mind before distracting him, but a part of him wishes he could drag this out even further, even knowing that he would just let it go on forever, in that case. Nodding, he says, “I think it'd be better if we stopped meeting up like this. It's been fun, but I think it would be for the best if we cut things off here.”

Emilia's face falls, and she looks so goddamn heartbroken that he focuses all of his attention on Shingen, who asks him, “And why is that?”

“I think I've grown too attached to you,” he admits. “To both of you. Even knowing that you're married, and knowing my place in the situation, my feelings have become more and more...romantic, over time.”

“So you're saying you like us!” Emilia says.

“Yes...well, yes, I guess that's exactly what I'm saying,” he replies. “Perhaps it's even more than that. I don't know how to explain it, or how it happened, but you can understand why it's better for things to end. I'm just intruding on your marriage like this, and I don't want to make things uncomfortable.”

“I see,” says Shingen, and before, Egor had been glad that he didn't have to look at _both_ of their faces while he did this, but now he wishes that he could try to figure out what the man is thinking based on his expression. “Emilia, what do you think about this?”

“I think it's just like what we talked about!”

_Does that mean they already knew?!_

“I agree wholeheartedly. So, are we going to do what we talked about, pumpkin?”

“I'm in if you're in, dear!”

Before Egor can ask them what the hell they're going on about, Shingen nods, standing and closing the distance between them. Emilia does the same and, in unison, they clap a hand on either of his shoulders.

“If you're falling in love with us,” says Shingen, “then why not just join us completely?”

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is gonna be the porn

Shingen's words echo in the room for a moment, and Emilia doesn't seem to have any dramatic reaction to them. In fact, she just smiles and nods, as if she's actually going along with his crazy suggestion, and Egor has no idea what the hell is going on anymore. It is a long moment before he is able to speak, and even then, he only puts word to his most prominent thought.

“What does that mean?” Even now, he sounds much calmer than he feels.

“What does it sound like it means?” asks Shingen. “I mean, honestly, Egor, I've always thought you were a smart man, so you'd think you could figure out what we're talking about.”

“We don't just like you for sex!” Emilia says, trying to clarify.

“Exactly,” says Shingen. “So, what we're saying is that if you really have romantic feelings for us, then there's nothing to worry about! After all, we feel the same way about you, so what's stopping all three of us from being together? I guess you probably think of something like that as taboo, but if you're able to fuck us with no strings attached, then is this really worse?” He lets out a loud chuckle.

“Are you being serious right now?” he asks, unsure of what to think about this offer. If it's genuine, then it's more than he ever could have asked for, but it's entirely possible that it's a cruel prank, that Shingen doesn't even realize just how cruel it really is. He isn't sure if Emilia would be willing to do something like that, but it's hard to tell those sorts of things with her, and the two are often so similar it's hard to tell where one begins and the other ends.

“We are!” she says. “You do believe us, don't you? I've always thought you were wonderful.”

“From the beginning, we've both been interested in you, and we were hoping that it would come to this someday,” Shingen confesses. “Honestly, I don't see how that wasn't obvious. I don't flirt with just _any_ man, you know.”

“You flirt with a lot of them,” his wife points out.

“Yes, but not _seriously_. With Egor, it was always serious!”

Once again, it's all becoming too much for him to take in, but he's beginning to understand that they genuinely want him to be a part of their relationship. They genuinely have romantic feelings for him, and are interested with taking things further than before. No matter how unlikely it always seemed, they want exactly what it is that he wants, and he clears his throat.

“There are a few things I'm still not sure about,” he says. “I don't understand exactly how this is going to work.”

“It's simpler than you'd think. You're just dating both of us at the same time, if you prefer to think of it that way,” Shingen says. “We can keep doing the things we're already doing, but there can be more than that. For instance, you're welcome to come see us for any reason, you're welcome to stay the night, you're welcome to go out with us, and treat us how you would treat any significant other. And, someday, if things get serious enough...well, it's not legal for us to _really_ marry you, but who really cares about legality, anyway?”

“You could even move in with us someday!” adds Emilia. “At least, once we've got our living arrangements settled, anyway.”

“I wouldn't be around as often as you probably think,” he says. All of this is a lot to take in at once, especially considering Shingen's mention of a potential marriage proposal.

“Oh, that's not a problem,” she replies. “Shingen's not even living with me right now, he's so busy with work, and I end up spending most of my time at the labs myself. Even if you couldn't be home every night, you'd still be welcome there.”

“I really might be gone more than you'd want me to,” he replies. “We hardly find time to meet up as it is, and I'm kept fairly busy. Being in a relationship with someone like me isn't going to be easy.”

“Oh, please,” says Shingen with a snort. “You're not _that_ complicated, you know? You only visit us when you're in town, that's true, but if you were living with us, then you'd always be 'in town' whenever you were home, right?”

“If you put it that way, then yes, but-”

“But nothing! We can figure the rest out as it happens. Like she said, it isn't as if we aren't kept busy with work, anyway.” He waves a hand as if brushing Egor's argument away. “If that's your only problem with this arrangement, then don't worry about it. We'll work things out just fine!”

“In the end, you're just going to have to give it a shot!” Emilia says. “We really don't have any more experience with something like this than you do, so we'll all be figuring it out together. We just have to trust it to work out!” She beams at him, and Shingen puts his arm around his wife's shoulders.

With the two of them staring him down, he knows he has to make a decision soon, and his doubts seem less and less valid the more he thinks. After all, he hadn't wanted to break things off with them and he hadn't wanted to never see them again. He had only thought to do those things because he didn't think they would want him around if they knew about his feelings. The fact that they're standing in front of him and, rather than rejecting him, asking him to be a part of things, is not something he should be questioning.

Smiling, he says, “Alright, then I want to give it a try. I just hope that it won't be too difficult with how often I have to travel.”

Once again, they brush it off, reminding him that they have busy schedules and unpredictable hours as well. When that's out of the way, Shingen says, “But, since you're already here, I think it's safe the assume that you have the rest of the night free. And we've got this lovely hotel room all to ourselves...”

“Actually,” he says, “I have more work to do.”

“What? But you've already completed the job I had for you,” the other man says, surprised.

“It's not something for Nebula,” he says. “It's actually quite the coincidence, but another employer of mine needed me to take care of something, so I really should be getting on that.”

“Now, now, Egor, you're really going to up and leave us?” he asks, sounding put out. “Is it something you need to get done right away, or can it be put off?”

“I... _could_ put it off, but the sooner I get to it, the better,” he says, already feeling his resistance crumble.

“You _can_ put it off, though!” Emilia says, and gives him a look. “I think that means you can stay with us, at least for the night. What are you really going to get done tonight, anyway?”

“Yes, wouldn't it be better to wait until morning?”

Sighing, he thinks about telling them the truth, which is that he will likely have more luck at night, but then, it's been a while, and it's their first time _really_ together. He decides to let himself slack off, at least for the night.

“Alright, alright, you've convinced me.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished the story, this is the end lmao

Egor brushes a strand of hair out of Emilia's face before he kisses her, at both her and her husband's insistence. Shingen had explained that he was much more reluctant to remove his mask in this city, and said that it was up to him to fill that gap left behind in Emilia's life. Naturally, Egor had no complaints about that, especially not now that he is really and truly allowed to feel the way he does for them.

His friends- his lovers- have accepted him and claim to love him just as he loves them, and he can't for the life of him make sense of what's going on, but he doesn't care. He's here with them now, and that's all that matters to him in the moment. It's something he could think on and think on and _think on_ all he wanted, but he decides that he isn't going to do that. He's just going to accept it, because once he was an outsider, and now, he isn't.

Her lips are as soft as always, and she lets out that little giggle of excitement that she always does when he kisses her, and he wonders if that's something that will go away as she gets as used to him as she is to Shingen. Whether it does or doesn't, he doesn't think he'll mind either way. Running his hand through her hair, he leans into her kiss and thinks, until he decides that he's not going to think for the rest of the night.

This is the first time they're going to do something like this with all their feelings out in the open, and when he pulls back from her and she smiles at him, he smiles back, warm and genuine. And then Shingen offers to switch things up and be the one to fuck Egor this time, which really should shatter the sentimentality of the moment, but it doesn't, somehow, and next thing he knows, they're trying to work out a position that works, given their height difference.

They should be used to that problem by now but, any time they want to try something new, they have to factor that in and it takes a little bit of figuring out to get anything done. Fortunately, they  _do_ work something out, though they end up having to settle on having Emilia play the voyeur for a little bit. She doesn't seem to mind, and is actually pleasuring herself before either of the men have even gotten ready.

“We've got to get you prepared,” says Shingen, sounding like he's having an awfully hard time concentrating, what with how his wife is behaving.

“Make sure you take your gloves off first.”

“Egor, what do you take me for?” While he speaks, Egor hears Shingen removing his gloves, and within a few moments, he's fingering him while he talks with Emilia. She moans in between words while she gives Shingen “tips”, though Egor has to wonder if she's got enough experience to actually have any authority over her husband. Then again, knowing the two of them, it wouldn't be a surprise...

“Keep relaxing,” Shingen says, interrupting his train of thought. “I've only got two fingers, and if you start tensing up _now_ , we'll never get anywhere.”

Sighing, Egor does what he can to relax, and has to keep himself from laughing when he thinks about how downright _awkward_ all of this is. It's not the first time it's been like this either; whenever they try new things together, there's always the risk of things turning awkward while they work through them, but it's always enjoyable, in the end. Shingen once told him that things were only as weird as he made them, and Egor does his best to roll with the punches and not let anything get to weird.

That's going to come in handy, he thinks, if he's going to date the two of them.

Shingen manages three fingers and takes his sweet time with them before he decides that Egor is ready, and Emilia manages to reach her first orgasm before Shingen actually begins fucking him. She keeps up her commentary all the while, encouraging them and telling them how nice it is to be able to watch them, but he feels bad that she has to be left out.

“I'm not going to let her go on alone,” says Shingen, as if reading his mind. “Try not to finish before I'm done with you, okay? As a part of your welcome present, I'll let you be the one to fuck her once we're done with this!”

With that, he pushes forward, pressing himself inside of Egor with a muffled groan, and Egor takes slow, steady breaths, doing what he can to stay relaxed throughout it all. And Shingen is _good_ , after he has the time he needs to adjust, and he wonders why they've never done it like this before. It's true that it feels a little odd, being the one receiving rather than the one giving, but Egor finds that he _really_ likes it. Still, he's got to hold out until he has his chance with Emilia, and he's glad that Shingen hasn't reached to touch him or anything like that. That would surely lead to his downfall.

But, fortunately, he keeps his breathing steady and keeps his body under his own control, and Shingen grunts softly as he fucks him for only a few moments before he comes, and then takes only a moment to catch his breath before he pulls out and sits back to rest, allowing Egor to straighten up and sit down on the edge of their bed. This has been one of Emilia's favorite positions for about as long as they've been doing this, and he pulls her into his lap.

“I'm so happy,” she murmurs as she sinks down on top of him. “I'm so happy you love us too!” She wraps her arms around his neck and he holds her hips, and her husband inches closer to them, resting one of his hands on Egor's. It's a strange, yet intimate, set up, and one of the warmest experiences he's had in a long time, though that word doesn't really seem to do it justice.

Emilia kisses him gently, and he gets the feeling that she isn't just doing it to compensate for the fact that she isn't able to kiss her husband. He reaches the hand that Shingen is holding up to run it through her hair, and they stroke her hair together. She digs her fingers into his shoulders, pulling her face away and tipping her head back, gasping out his name as she comes.

After that, Egor gently pulls her off of him and Shingen helps keeps her steady while he groans softly and finally gives into his pleasure. He had managed to hold out long enough, and managed to keep himself under control long enough to make sure that he was able to take care of both of them. That's another aspect of their relationship he hasn't really thought about before; they've taken him into their relationship, but he can't help but feel a little bit protective over them as well.

And maybe that's just how it's supposed to be. Maybe they're looking after him and he's looking after them, and they're all looking after each other. It's his first time not being the outsider, but now that he's in, the three of them can move forward together. There's work to be done, and a lot to figure out where their relationship is concerned, but he's on the inside now, and truly a part of things, and that's the first step.

 


End file.
